


Unruly Affection

by WoodcarverQing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Only slight deviation from canon is in romantic subplot, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodcarverQing/pseuds/WoodcarverQing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy ball of fluff with a fun plot that documents the development of romantic feelings between Korra and Asami. How will they deal with their growing attraction to each other? Will Korra's inexperience and Asami's uncertainty get the better of their friendship? Tune in to find out!</p>
<p>Brew yourself a nice pot of Jasmine tea (praise be to Iroh), scoot your armchair a bit closer to the fireplace, get cozy and unwind...</p>
<p>**The whole point of this fic is to watch the progression of their relationship and developing feelings, so don't be surprised if by chapter three they aren't spending every waking minute boning each other. Where's the fun in eating desert for every meal? You guys have to earn the catharsis!**</p>
<p>Takes place post-S4E7 (Reunion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unruly Affection

Chapter 1: Ease

 

       Practiced motions came and went as Korra’s arms coarsely tore through the air. Fists clenched, stance low and wide, she let her body default into autopilot. Something about the repetition of the activity allowed for an unparalleled calm state of mind; it was one of the few true moments of solace she had each day, and although she would hate to admit it to Tenzin, she actually did enjoy the tranquility. Now with only a dim awareness of her movements, her mind was freed to more important tasks. Seconds blended into moments and Korra fell into the rhythm of her forms.

       Just as she had concluded it was in her best interests to only sneak Naga three sweet buns that evening, the diluted grey of reality passively playing in the background caught her attention and pulled her back to the present. Butchering the remainder of her form, Korra spun towards the source of the stimuli. A tall figure clad in varying shades of the most boring orange imaginable stood stoically at the edge of the rocky terrace.

       “I’m no Earthbender, but I’m not going to lie and say that was the best I’ve seen out of you.” Tenzin jested, a wry grin curled on his lips.

       Not sure if she was more concerned about her failed form or her ignorance of his presence, Korra hesitantly probed, “How long were you standing there?”

       “Not long. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, you seemed particularly engaged in your practice.”

       That solved her quandary. “No..no.. not at all, I’m sorry, I should have seen you there.” She dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand and turned to face the Airbender, her regular disposition returned.

       “We have some new intelligence on Kuvira that was discussed at the council meeting today. I know you want to be kept updated on such affairs, so I thought you would like to hear it. If you want to stop by after dinner I’d be happy to fill you in.”

        Korra had recognized the effort Tenzin put in over the last few weeks to accommodate her interests and couldn’t help but feel grateful he still believed in her. Gazing out beyond her practice area and onto the remainder of the island, now coated in early evening’s dying light, she was unhappily reminded of the current state of worldly affairs. Half of the reason she chose this secluded nook that hung near the side of the dormitories was because it was less likely to be found by any meddling acolytes or visitors. More importantly, even fewer people knew of her habituation of the area; she knew she needed all the help she could get. However, despite all odds, news had its way of creeping into even the most remote places.

        Her consecutive failures in addressing the Kuvira problem had only reinforced her perceived uselessness, and even Tenzin’s small act of trust was greatly valued.  Most people, even some of her closer acquaintances, had lost faith in her. Not in the Avatar, but in her as a person, as Korra. They had made it so easy for her to lose hope, to lose the ground she gained from her prolonged battle with Zaheer and his poison. Nevertheless, by her side through it all stood her best friends and family; it was by their encouragement alone that she found it in herself to push forward. She smiled, “Thank you, Tenzin, I’ll be glad to.” With a curt nod, Tenzin began his walk back towards the dining quarters.

        Korra inhaled, regaining her broad stance. Focusing again, she drew in her breath and tried to shove Kuvira and her weird crumply haircut out of her head. Her face grimaced slightly, belying her discomfort. Kuvira’s haircut was off-putting, and it bothered Korra much more than it should. The hair itself wasn’t bad, but how it was presented made it look relatively stale. Although it was obvious that her prime motivation for deescalating Kuvira’s chokehold on the Earth Kingdom was for the welfare of the Kingdom’s constituents, being able to eternally purge the frightening hair from her mind came in as a very close second.

        Just as she approached a cleared consciousness, a second set of footfalls, easily lighter than Tenzen’s, made its way towards her silent oasis and once again cemented her into the transient. For the irrational, but nonetheless fearful fear of being met with the crinkled mass of dark grey hair that seemed dead set on grossing her out, she resisted the urge to open her eyes and instead straightened her posture and stood still. The steps paused.

       Silence.

       More silence.

       Hesitantly, Korra inched an eye open, bracing for the atrocious bundle of starchy hair she was sure would follow. Her left eye open and right eye scrunched shut, she observed the figure that stood before her.

       She saw hair. Not dark grey hair, but black hair, and it definitely wasn’t starchy. In fact, it was loose, flowing, and had a slight messy wave that was almost too perfect. Almost. Deeming it safe to proceed, Korra willed her right eye to open and fully confront the hair’s owner.

       Framed by obsidian locks and set amidst a refined nose and a pair of dynamic light green eyes rested a warm smile and a raised eyebrow. Korra’s gaze glided down the woman’s tall figure and past a new outfit with fashion she couldn’t describe even if she wanted to. Whatever the names of the various articles of clothing the woman wore, Korra knew it worked, and in the end that was what mattered.

       Asami Sato’s pleasant expression remained as Korra’s eyes found their way back to her face. Realizing she must have looked the picture of awkward, she bit her tongue in punishment. _Why am I so incapable of any poise? Twice in one day, I’m really letting myself slip. Now she’s staring at me funny; she probably thinks I’m cra-_

      “You O.K. there…? Asami started.

       “Yeah, it’s just…it’s been a long day, and every time I try to get some time alone it seems like someone needs me for something.” Korra slumped against the rock cliff.

       “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. You’re kind of the most important person in the world, being the Avatar and all…” She threw Asami a smile in recognition of her attempt to cheer her up, but it felt hollow. It was a joke, but it was true. “…but I apologize, I’ll be on my way.” Korra watched as she began her walk back to the complex, her bag swinging to match her slight pivot towards the path.

       “What’s in the bag?”

       Asami turned to face the Avatar, continuing to walk backwards as she spoke. “Some towels, my gloves, and some water.”

       “And what were you planning to do with those?” Korra jested.

       The retreating woman stopped and sighed. “I was planning to come train with you,” she stated flatly. Her tone changed, “but trust me, I understand. Privacy is hard to come by these days.”

       Korra realized her mistake and shot up in an attempt to clear the misunderstanding, “Oh, no, that’s not what I meant…I…”

       Asami chuckled, cutting her off. “Korra, it’s O.K., I understand. You didn’t hurt my feelings.”

       “No, I know, but when I said I needed some time alone, I meant time away from Tenzin, and Raiko, and Kuvira, and obligations, and responsibilities. Friend-time is not one of those things.” Korra reassured as she closed the space between them and began to pull Asami back to the bluff.

       “Are you sure? I’ll survive if you don-”

       “Put on your gloves and let me kick you.” Korra commanded with a grin, hoping to settle Asami’s uncertainty with her enthusiasm. Ruffling through her bag, her friend produced two meaty slabs of foam and attached them to her forearms.

       Asami exhaled, grin turning to smirk, and looked up and straight into her eyes. Time slowed down. “As you wish, Avatar.” She almost breathed it, her silvery tone cutting through Korra like cold steel through flesh. _Gulp_. Something wasn’t quite right; there was a faint but discernible twinge in the pit of her stomach that definitely shouldn’t have been there. She almost liked it.

       “I’m waiting…” Asami teased.

        _Well that was weird_. Korra sighed and took up a light stance, arcing a flurry of kicks towards her guarded training partner. Following the cadence of the resounding _thwacks_ , she anchored herself to her task. To her, there was something inherently more personal and rewarding about training with another person, an unspoken agreement of sorts. Korra understood that if she chose to she could seriously injure Asami at the drop of a hat; all it would take would be a few seconds out of the moment or some ill intent. Oversimplification aside, she had her friend’s livelihood resting defenselessly in her arms. Never in a thousand lifetimes would Korra dream of harming her friends, but the fact that she could was enough. Likewise, here Asami was, not giving it a second thought. Again, it wasn’t that she should, but that was the beauty of training. The small trust Asami had placed in her made her happy, and she enjoyed the harmony she felt as they bobbed and weaved in unison.

       The sun fell quickly, yielding to the calm quiet of twilight. After the better half of an hour, Korra had switched places and encouraged Asami to “Punch like your life depends on it!” After a few more minutes and a sore Korra, the request was sheepishly revised to “Eh, maybe a bit less like your life depends on it?”

       Switching roles had resulted with Korra managing the easier of the two tasks. All that was required of her was to hold up the arm pads in Asami’s general vicinity and the kicks and punches would find their way by themselves. In addition to giving her some welcome rest, it gave her an opportunity to explore the unusual placidity she was experiencing. She watched the girl across from her, face placid as she expertly struck the Avatar’s cushioned arms. Of all her experiences with Asami, most took place either in the middle of a high-pressure situation or on their way to or from one. Likewise, she had very minimal interaction with her outside of Avatar-duty. Sure, there had been a period of time where Asami had become her main caretaker, but that entire occurrence had been painfully forced. She had wished so many times to just be able to spend time with Asami as her friend instead of as her patient, to laugh about whatever crazy thing Bolin had said or appease Meelo and Ikki with a game of hide-and-seek. Every day stuck to her wheelchair had been a day of regret, and at times the emotional guilt of being unable to reciprocate or validate Asami’s selfless actions hurt more than her physical recovery. If only she could go back and shake some sense into her past self, force her to expunge one meager “Thanks Asami” out of the measly excuse of a friend she had been. Thinking about how her friend must have felt having no affirmation of her endeavors only made Korra wince. Her friend hadn’t been in it for the affirmation, that much was clear, but it was the least Korra could have done to let her know her actions weren’t in vain. But that was behind her, no longer would she sit passively by and let Asami’s efforts go unvalued. Asami was here, now, standing two feet from her, spending time with her as a friend. And Korra loved it.

       As the evening progressed, she reveled in the presence of her training partner. She had wistfully tracked the sunset, naively hoping for Asami to forget they had to be back soon, just like she had done as a child with her parents and her notoriously early bedtime. The feeling had snuck up on her, but when faced with the prospect of leaving their haven, it was fairly clear: for the first time in a few weeks, she could truly say she felt content.

“Well, Korra, we should probably pack up and get back for dinner, I’m certainly starving.”

       “But… can’t we just…not go back?” She tried and ultimately failed to convey her irrational desire to stay. Asami was right, of course, but Korra didn’t want her to be. She knew the chances of finding herself in another situation like this would be miniscule, and, although futile, it was all she could do to keep the moment from falling through her fingers like sand.

       The girl to her opposite paused stuffing her bag and smiled sympathetically, “I was having fun too, but responsibilities call. I have a feeling Pema wouldn’t take it so lightly if we decided to miss her signature dumplings.” _It’s not even her fault and she’s letting me down easy._ She watched as her friend slipped the bag over her shoulder and walked over to the gravelly path where Korra had been waiting. Recognizing the intent, she moved to start the trek through the small forest back to the center of the island. Before she could take a step, however, a light hand rested on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll just have to do this again soon.” The hand’s owner offered before releasing the Avatar from her soft touch. Korra closed her eyes as warm relief washed across her chest, her body letting go of tension she wasn’t aware she had accumulated. Simply knowing there was a chance at recreating the evening’s experience was enough to put her at ease.

 

       “Yes,” Korra affirmed, opening her eyes, “Yes we will.”

  
  


______________________________

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plot development comes next, don't worry. I just would have been remiss to jump right in and spend no time developing the atmosphere, you readers deserve more than that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hearing from you guys motivates me to write, and the more I'm motivated to write the quicker I get chapters out, soooo...  
> _________________________________________
> 
> I'll be writing for the rest of the weekend in between my curricular readings for college. I'm supposed to have read the entire Illiad by Tuesday (in addition to other stuff) and I'm about a three books in. Hahahaha ha ha kill me now.
> 
> The plan as of now is to have the next chapter done by Monday night.


End file.
